


Mycroft's Thoughts

by Drastic_Measures



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Mycroft-centric, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drastic_Measures/pseuds/Drastic_Measures
Summary: This is a fiction on what Mycroft was thinking during series 4 episode 3 The Final Problem.When Sherlock turned the gun on himself.





	

My Brothers demeanor suddenly shifted i could see it before the word even exited his mouth.

but nothing could have prepared me for what was to come.

“Five minutes, it took her just five minutes to do all of this to us.”

My mind was spinning so many out comes, there was only two logical ones, of course there was a third but… my emotions were denying that choice, that Sherlock could make.

1\. He was slowing down my inevitable death

2\. He was going to deny the whole thing/ waste the single bullet on the surroundings.

Or… 3. He would turn the bullet on himself

I saw John’s facial expression change just by a fraction but it was there, and quite frankly it was terrifying.

“Well not on my watch”

Oh God - quite literally took up my entire thought process. My Little Brother just denied one of the options.

“A moment ago a brave man asked to be remembered…”

nonononononononononon No. No. No! NO!

My mind is screaming at me.

“Well I’m remembering the governor” he said placing the gun directly under his chin.

No way to stop it.

My sister is screaming.

everything is turning to white noise and all I can hear is the slow, steady beat of my brothers count down. when he falters at 2 I realize, our sister has hit us with sleeping darts.

Good I think my brothers life will not end today.

Blackness is beginning to surround me. My last conscious thought is souly.

Good.


End file.
